Mirai
Mirai is one of Lyanne's Reins. She automaticly records everything that happens around her and Lyanne all the time in a book she brings with her everywhere. She appears to be emotionless but is in fact just a very very shy girl. Mirai is very confused about love and falls in and out of love very easily but this changes after she meets Nao. Appearance She is a frail-looking girl,and is of rather short stature to match. She also has very pale skin. Mirai has short messy green hair which is slightly longer at the front and golden yellow eyes. She usually has a curious or surprised look on her face and rarely smiles. Her usual outfit is a red and blue coloured ribbon together with a blue scarf she ties around her neck. Whenever she gets embarassed,she pulls the scarf up to hide her face. Mirai is also one of the shortest girls in the whole series. Much like her appearance indicates,she is very delicate and can be easily physically hurt. Personality Mirai is very quiet and mostly keeps to herself. She is very very shy and she isn't very sociable,therefore she finds it very hard to make friends. She never ever speaks unless she is asked a question or unless she is talking to Lyanne or Nao(After they become much closer). She is also afraid of people like Shasha and Peach as she finds them very intimidating. Mirai's hobby is reading but she only ever reads romance novels,and nothing else. Because of this,she can be obsessed with fairy tales from time to time and desperately tries to find herself her own 'prince',who later turns out to be Nao. Mirai also has a curiosity level of that of a little kid. She likes to silently watch as the others play or work as she records every single detail in her book. Background Mirai only reveals her past to Lyanne,and later on Nao as well. Relationships Lyanne Lyanne is Mirai's master. They aren't very close as Lyanne often forgets(or more accurately,is too lazy) to log down anything with Mirai. Nao Their first meeting was like a typical romance drama's. She was silently reading a book by a pond in Lyanne's house at the time. Suddenly,Mirai realized she was being watched and backed off in surprise to see a fierce looking 'pervert' staring at her,that 'pervert' being Nao. As a result,she tripped and fell into the pond,but Nao managed to slightly break her fall by dashing forward and letting her fall on him. From that day on,she lost her bad habit of easily falling in and out of love and her feelings for Nao remained loyal as she always thought of him as her 'Prince Charming on a White Horse' despite his background and appearance. Later on, Nao confesses his feelings for her and she accepts whole-heartedly. Quotes *''"If only I had the courage to put down this pen and join them....would I be able to have fun like they do...?'' *''"Nao........i-it's...f-fun to talk to y-you..''.." Trivia *Mirai's design is actually based of a picture of a Teddy Bear on the book she brings everywhere with her.